Saving the Park
by playitagain
Summary: Naruto is awe struck when he sees Sasuke leading a rally to save the local park.


The first time Sakura convinces Naruto to go to a rally, he thinks it's a load of bull shit. He only goes because they are threatening to tear down the park he used to go to with his dad. It represents some of the few memories he still has of his family and he doesn't want them to be torn down, not like his actual family was.

It looks the same as when he was younger. The t-ball fields he played on are set off to the side and a small fence separates them from the playground. The tennis courts and basketball court are behind the swing set and the fire truck shaped climbing equipment is sitting right in-between the jungle gym and the tire swing.

The second he steps foot onto the grass all the memories come rushing back. The first time his father took him to the t-ball field to teach him how to hit the ball. The time he fell off the fire truck and broke his elbow or the time he fell off the monkey bars and snapped his leg. The races he used to have with his father around the tennis courts - he magically won every time. It's like he's back in his childhood.

The only difference is the amount of people. He used to go to the playground at times it wasn't busy, like early morning and at dawn when it wasn't buggy out. Naruto hadn't even realized so many people could fit in one spot. It's cramped and people are yelling and rallying. It's a lot more intense than Naruto thought it would be.

There's a make shift stage up front supporting a man only a head above the crowd. It works though, because the group is chanting with him, agreeing with every statement he says.

Naruto isn't even sure what he's saying over the loud yelling around them.

He finally catches sight of the male and he's in another world. The crowd has gone quiet around him and all he can focus on is the man. He catches every word as blue eyes follow the lean figure back and forth across the stage. He hadn't expected someone like him, someone so damn hot. He wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting.

Naruto is thoroughly impressed when the man wraps a chain around his torso and then around the fence. He claims he will stay here until they decide not to tear the place down. Naruto believes him too.

The crowd is a mess, pushing and shoving to get to the fence and do the same exact thing. Well, Naruto notices the man is the only one willing to actually chain himself to the fence. The others simply stand around, a body part at least touching the metal.

He's drawn away when Sakura grabs his arm, tugging him toward the fence. "Let's go," she calls. Naruto notices they are moving in the direction of the main speaker and Naruto wonders if Sakura knows him or something. Maybe that was why they came in the first place. Or maybe Sakura just thought he was hot and wanted an in.

By the looks of her waving, she seems to know the man. He waves back, but he doesn't look very impressed. It isn't exactly a friendly wave and Naruto can't tell if they know each other or Sakura is simply trying to gain his attention.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura shouts, shoving her way through the thick crowd of people. It seems Sakura does know him. Naruto's never heard of this man before and Sakura likes to tell him everything. He wonders how they met. It surely couldn't be at something like this. Sakura has never been to a rally before.

"Sakura," the man greets when they are closer. Naruto can see the chain digging into his side and wonders if he plans on sitting down at any point. Will he unchain himself to do that or is he that dedicated to the cause?

What about using the bathroom?

Sakura smiles at the man and Naruto stumbled as she tugs him closer. He can't seem to gain his composure as he meets those dark eyes, instantly drawn in. "This is my friend Naruto." She turns to Naruto. "Naruto, this is Sasuke."

Naruto really likes that name and he finds it vaguely familiar for some reason.

The smirk shot Naruto's way has him at a loose for words. The only thing he can think to say is "You're amazing."

Sasuke chuckles and Naruto is thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

Naruto's spent a few hours going around and talking to people. He's definitely too embarrassed to go back and talk to Sasuke right now. It was fine though because he'd find Sakura every once and a while and she would introduce him to new people. He wasn't exactly sure how she knew all these people, but he decides not to ask.

The crowd dwindles down around lunch time. It's actually kinda sad how many people go. Naruto isn't exactly sure why they think they can leave now. The construction company wasn't due till after lunch, thus if everyone left now, this whole thing would be pointless.

Sakura even leaves for a while, but at least she promises to come back with lunch. Naruto thanks her and he's on the lookout for her while he talks to a few people, trying to convince them to stay. It doesn't work out very well. It's a hot day and most are hungry. He knows a few plan to come back after they grab a bit to eat in an air conditioned restaurant, but he also knows a lot of them won't come back.

When Sakura comes back, she has to practically drag him over to Sasuke so they can have lunch together. "But Sakura-" He tries, but she's too strong. "You saw me make a fool of myself. Don't make me go back." He's whining now, but it doesn't work on Sakura. It hasn't in years actually. It's annoying.

"Naruto you're being an idiot. He doesn't give a fuck. He's just happy people are showing up to the rally," she shoots back, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sticks his tongue out at her, tugging his wrist from her hand so he can cross his arms over his chest with a pout. He's tempted to run away when he gets his wrist free, but Sakura gives him one look and he knows that's a bad idea.

The change in Sakura is insane when she spots Sasuke. There's a smile on her lips now as she waves over to him. He nods and excuses himself from the conversation he's having right now. He's still chained to the fence, but Naruto notices they've been loosened a bit and he's able to sit on the ground easily now.

"I got your favorite," Sakura smiles, making herself comfortable next to Sasuke. Naruto doesn't say anything as he sits on Sakura's other side, gladly ignoring the two of them as he munches on his food.

When his attention is called back to the small group he's surprised to find it was Sasuke who was the one to call him. He swallows the food in his mouth, nearly choking on it as he finally catches those dark eyes with his own blue.

He can't manage to find any words. It's fucking ridiculous really.

Sasuke finally decides he's the one who should do the talking as he was the one who called for Naruto's attention in the first place. "Why did you come to support the park today?" he asks. Naruto notices he already finished half of his salad and wonders why Sakura said that she got Sasuke's favorite. Was his favorite meal really a salad? That was weird. Salad was gross.

"Uh- well-" It takes him a second to get his thoughts together and actually process the question. Sasuke is so much more amazing than any guy Naruto's ever talked to before and he just can't seem to get his bearings. It's actually really annoying. He glances at Sakura and decides on, "Sakura dragged me here." It isn't the right answer. Yes, Sakura dragged him, but he wanted to come when he found out it was this park. The park that holds so many of his fondest memories. He just couldn't seem to think up anything else. His mind is a complete blank around Sasuke.

The answer has a frown pulling down Sasuke's lips as he turns back to the rest of the group. He obviously isn't happy with the answer, but Naruto doesn't really care. It gets the attention off of him and he can finally breathe again.

He doesn't miss the scathing look from Sakura though. He is going to hear about this later.

* * *

The construction company doesn't show up. They hear something about it being canceled because of the weather, but it's a terrible excuse because it's a beautiful day out, if only a little hot. Sasuke chants about how the group is full of cowards who don't want to face what they are doing to this plant. Naruto finds the words a little harsh – the people are just trying to make a living – but he can't seem to help but agree with everything Sasuke says.

The only problem with the company bailing is that everyone else bails soon after. Of course, there are a few die hard people who stay and hang around. Some even have tents sent up, but most leave for the night and Naruto isn't sure if they are going to come back.

Naruto isn't exactly sure what he wants to do. The idea of stay overnight without a tent is totally unappealing. He doesn't even have a blanket. Sakura's already long gone now and Naruto could slip out unnoticed in only a matter of seconds. It would definitely make his life easier.

But then he catches sight of Sasuke. The male is still chained to the fence, but he has a blanket over his shoulders now and a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. There's a man sitting next to him that looks a lot like his brother, but Sasuke doesn't seem too happy with his presence. He can't shake the feel that he's seen a similar scene before.

Naruto steps a little closer so he can hear the conversation.

"Mother is worried sick about you," the older one says. A tired sigh leaves his lips at the statement; like this isn't the first time he's had to deal with this. Naruto wonders how many rallies he's followed Sasuke too in order to make sure he's okay.

"I don't care, Itachi. I'm staying the night."

"And what if you have to stay the night after tomorrow too? You still have classes to go too and mother isn't going to put up with you staying out for two nights."

"I said I'm not going home yet."

"Why the hell is this park so important anyway?"

"It just is!"

The brother doesn't say anything after that. Sasuke is obviously upset now, glaring daggers at his brother. Naruto wonders how Sasuke even got into this activism thing and now he wants to know why Sasuke cares so much. He says a lot of superficial things to the crowd to appease them, but someone didn't fight this hard for a park they didn't have some deeper feelings for. It had to be more than just it being good for the children to get out and play. There were actually three other parks in the city so it wouldn't make that much of a difference really.

* * *

It is midnight when Naruto finally gets the courage to wonder over to Sasuke. The other is obviously tired, dark eyes trying to slide shut any chance they can get. Naruto wonders if the other plans to catch some sleep or not, because he knows the few people who brought tents are probably long asleep now if the snoring echoing through the park is anything to go by.

It's one thing to get closer to Sasuke, but it takes a whole other round of courage for Naruto to sit down next to the other. It seems to startle Sasuke awake and it makes Naruto feel a bit bad. That might have been his only chance to catch a few hours of sleep.

The look he gets is one of curiosity, eyebrows drawn together. Sasuke is probably wondering why Naruto is even still here. Sakura left hours ago so Naruto was free to go after that.

"Sakura didn't drag me," he manages to spit out. Sasuke had given up at this point waiting for an answer. The words draw him back to Naruto, eyebrows raised. "Well- I guess she did drag me."

"I don't give a shit why you came," Sasuke shoots at him. He's tired and obviously grumpy, but he cared earlier so Naruto believes it's just a front the other is putting up. He probably doesn't want to be disappointed by another person being here for the wrong reason.

"I came here when I was younger." Naruto has found his resolve now and he finds it a lot easier to get the words out than before. It's actually easier to talk to Sasuke when he's a bit grumpy. It makes him seem more human, thus making him easier to talk too. Plus, Naruto just tries to pretend he's talking to someone else. "At first she dragged me, but then she told me the rally was here, for this place to stay. She didn't have to drag me after that. I didn't want to lose all the memories of this place from my childhood."

"I used to come here when I was younger too," Sasuke answers, glancing at Naruto again. Naruto swears he can see a bit of longing shinning in his eyes, but Naruto isn't sure what for. "That's why I need to save it."

It hits Naruto like a truck when dark eyes meet Naruto's. The nerves are finally back and Naruto has lost what little courage he had managed to pull together. A blush creeps up his cheeks and he has to tug at his collar because he swears it's chocking him.

He suddenly can't find words again.

"Oh- Ah – That's really cool."

Sasuke looks at him in confusion as Naruto pushes himself up off the ground, brushing some dirt from his pants.

"You're just-" He licks his lips, searching his mind for the right words. He sounds like a complete idiot again. "You're just amazing.

"You already said that."

Naruto nearly trips as he tries to run away from the other.

* * *

Naruto falls asleep against a tree. Sakura kicks his foot to wake him up, a frown on her lips. "Did you stay the whole night?"

Naruto looks around, noticing a lot of the tents already down. Sasuke is still chained to the fence, but he has another coffee, this time what looks like an extra-large one. Naruto wonders how much sleep Sasuke ended up getting.

"I guess I did," Naruto answers, stretching his arms over his head. There's a kink in his back and he whines as he pushes himself up to his feet. It definitely wasn't the best night of sleep he's ever gotten, but it's sad to say it isn't the worst either. "Fuck, now my back hurts."

Sakura rolls her eyes and slaps him on the shoulder, turning him around. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief when her fingers start to dig into the knots in his back. "You didn't even want to come in the first place. Why did you stay?"

Naruto glances over at Sasuke, pink dusting his cheek when their eyes meet. It is cliché and stupid and Naruto thinks he is definitely an idiot for falling for a guy he doesn't even know. A guy he only met the day before but feels like he knows from long before this.

"I don't know," he shrugs. Sakura slaps him on the shoulder and he winces. "I just like this park."

He's pretty sure Sakura doesn't miss the look he gives Sasuke.

* * *

It's really easy to avoid Sasuke. He's chained to a fence and Naruto's only seen him walk around once when he went for a bathroom break today.

It's hard to avoid Sasuke when the construction company comes though. The group gets pushed back against the fence – the small group now – and Naruto somehow ends up two people away from Sasuke. The male has a megaphone chanting things Naruto didn't know you could actually say in public. It's crazy.

"We don't fucking care if you run us down!"

"Yeah!"

"We will protect our parks!"

"Yeah!"

"You can't tear them all down!"

The chatting goes on from there and Naruto goes right along with it. He somehow ends up with a sign and everything. It's actually more fun than he thought it would be. Of course, the company is pissed though and they threaten to call the police. Sasuke announces that he doesn't care. Naruto gets a bit worried then, but he can't seem to bring himself to walk away.

The police don't end up coming and the construction company gives up for the day. They threaten to come with backup the next day, but Sasuke calls them cowards. The crowd cheers when they finally pack up and leave.

Sasuke's smile has Naruto speechless.

* * *

"You totally have a crush on him, don't you?" Sakura asks. It's been calm for a while now and Naruto has been avoiding Sasuke like the pledge. He wants to talk to Sasuke, like _really_ wants to talk to Sasuke, but he doesn't know how to find the right words.

He doesn't even know how to find the right words when Sakura asks. The blush that spreads his cheeks seems to be enough of an answer for her. "What the hell, Naruto?"

"I don't know!" Naruto whines. Sakura frowns at him. It's sympathetic and a little disappointed - but for what Naruto isn't too sure. It probably has something to do with the fact Sakura definitely has a little thing for him too. "I just feel like I know him or something."

"You're such an idiot," Sakura scowls, but Naruto can tell she doesn't mean it.

* * *

They lose even more people that night. It probably has to do with work and school. Naruto's missed two days for this and it probably won't help his grades one bit. It doesn't really matter to him because he isn't doing too great anyway.

"My mom is making me go home," Sakura says, pushing her way past one of the few people still here. Naruto nods, giving her a quick hug before she runs off. It leaves Naruto alone. He's already talked to everyone here twice so he isn't too sure what to do. Maybe it was time for him to go home as well?

But then he sees Sasuke still chained to the fence. It's crazy to think he's only unchained himself for a few bathroom trips. Naruto is definitely impressed with his dedication and he decides that he might as well stay. It will give him some time to build up enough courage to actually talk to Sasuke again. Maybe he won't embarrass himself this time around.

The only problem is that he gets caught up talking to someone and by the time he's done, Sasuke is gone. He isn't sure where he went either. The chain is sitting on the ground and five minutes later he still isn't back. Surely he didn't give up, did he? Maybe he had to go home and get something?

"Are you Naruto?"

The voice catches his attention and he's surprised when he turns around and finds Sasuke's brother – well, what he thinks is Sasuke's brother – looking at him curiously.

"Uh- yeah," Naruto answers, confusion written all over his face. The brother is much easier to talk to than Sasuke. It probably has something to do with the fact all he knows about the brother is that he's tried to take Sasuke away from something he obviously cares about. "Who are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha," the other answers. Naruto shakes the hand held out to him, but he's still confused. Why would Itachi be talking to him? It didn't make sense at all. He hasn't seen the other around socializing or anything. Actually, he's only seen him hover around Sasuke probably making sure he's okay. "Did you used to come to this park when you were little?"

Now Naruto is even more confused. How did Itachi pick him out of all people? He's sure most of the people here have probably played in this park at some point whether it was as a kid or with their own kids. "Uh-" He decides to just be honest, because he isn't exactly sure what to say. "I used to come down here all the time."

"I thought so."

It takes Naruto a moment to process this whole situation but Itachi is already walking away from him by the time he does. "Hey! Wait!" Naruto calls, but the other doesn't look back.

* * *

Naruto spends hours in search of Itachi. He doesn't understand what the hell their conversation was about. Itachi had just walked away from him without an explanation which was really bugging Naruto.

In the time he's searching for Itachi, Sasuke comes back at one point, tugging the chain back around his waist and making sure he can sit on the ground. Naruto thinks about talking to him, but he loses all his nerve the second he gets into ear shot and Itachi is there.

"I know why you're doing this now," Itachi states, like he knows everything that happens to Sasuke. The other doesn't ask what Itachi thinks he's knows, just glares at his brother. "It's because of him."

Who the hell is him?

"It is fucking not," Sasuke snaps back. He has the darkest look on his face, like he is daring his brother just to say something else so he can bit his head off. "I'm here to save the damn park, Itachi."

"I know, but you have an ulterior motive. I'm not fucking stupid. I met him."

That seems to have Sasuke at a loose for words, dark eyes shooting around until they land on Naruto.

Naruto smiles at the other, laughing nervously as he stumbles backwards. He's just been caught eavesdropping and now he's falling backwards like some idiot.

There's an annoyingly loud crack as Naruto's head connects with a tree root and the whole place goes black.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiot?"

It's the first thing Naruto hears when he opens his eyes and it's weirdly familiar, likes he's heard the same exact thing before. He can't really think about it right now though because his head is throbbing and the whole place is spinning. There are way too many people around too and Naruto feels like he can't get any space to catch breath.

"What happened?" he manages to get out. It sounds a little odd to Naruto's ears, which are definitely ringing. He can tell he's slurring the words though.

"You fell." It takes a moment for Naruto to realize Sasuke is the one standing over him and suddenly he starts to have flashes of memories of his days in the park.

His father chasing Naruto and another boy around the tennis courts, laughing and running from his father. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes standing over him when he fell from the monkey bars, calling for his father. The challenges of who could swing the highest with eyes shining bright and smiles wide.

"Holy shit, Sasuke," Naruto says. It's like the haze leaves all in one motion as he looks at his friend now. He can easily tell the features are the same as when they were younger, just a little more mature. The memories are all there now. It was like Sasuke was pushed aside in his brain so Naruto would remember the parents he lost, not the friend he lost when he moved away after his parents died.

"The fact you had to cut open your head to remember me is fucking ridiculous. You're still a complete idiot."

Naruto isn't able to get another word in because there are suddenly paramedics pressing their fingers over the back of his head and Naruto can't help the wince he lets out. Now that he isn't focused on Sasuke, he can feel the throbbing and the blood oozing from the gash. It hurts like hell.

* * *

The hospital keeps him in overnight so they can monitor him. He would have been able to leave after he was stitched up, but he lives alone so no one would be able to keep an eye on him.

He gives Sakura a call to drive him home and she scolds him when she gets there because she hadn't known he was in the hospital. She would have come sooner to visit and make sure he was okay, even stay overnight if he wanted. Naruto insists it is okay. It's just a little concussion.

The sun hurts his eyes and Sakura offers her sunglasses.

"Can we stop by the rally?"

"I think I should take you home Naruto. It's pretty hectic there right now. I heard the company is giving up because they don't want to deal with the rally. They insist they have other pieces of land to use."

"I need to go see Sasuke."

Sakura can tell he's serious too, because she doesn't argue. She simply frowns and nods her head, turning at the next light.

It is packed by the time they get to the park, but it's the good kind of packed. The crowd is chanting about how they won and Naruto can't help the smile that tugs up his lips.

He's tired and still a bit dizzy but he manages to push the door open and stumble up to the main stage. Sasuke is there, leading the chants. Naruto still finds the other breathtaking, eyes shining with a smile tugging up his lips.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to notice him as well and he hands the megaphone off to a person standing next to him. The smile doesn't drop as he hops down from the stage to stand in front of Naruto.

It's still hard to find the right words. Sasuke is amazing and wonderful and he just won this park back for the people. Words don't seem to be necessary though, because Sasuke simply takes three long strides closer and Naruto's world is suddenly upside down. It isn't from the head wound either.

Sasuke's fingers are cupping his cheeks, lips moving easily against Naruto's. Naruto lets his own arms slip around Sasuke's waist, pulling the other closer. It's like the people at the rally aren't even there. It's just him and Sasuke, enjoying each other's company just like they used too. Well, with a little more kissing that is.

"Shit," Naruto mutters when they pull apart. He's flushed and panting but so happy. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you."

There is a memory of driving by the playground after his parents died. It was the normal time Sasuke and Naruto would meet, but this time Naruto was driving past the playground. He was driving away from the only home he knew. He hadn't even been able to say goodbye to Sasuke when they took him away.

"I'm just happy you ended up remembering even if it didn't happen the best way."

Naruto chuckles, leaning forward to press their lips together again. He remembers being eleven and wondering what the weird feelings he felt for Sasuke were. He remembers pushing aside all those memories of his friend, trying to forget because it hurt so much to be pulled away from his parents and best friend all within a week.

"Yeah, that was definitely a sucky way to remember, but I guess it worked."

* * *

"So, do you do a lot of rallies?" Naruto asks one the ride home. He told Sakura a while ago to leave him with Sasuke. They really just wanted to get to know each other again.

It is actually a lot easier to talk to Sasuke now that he remembers him. He still finds himself awe struck when he sees the other smile or chat with people about the cause though. It has a warm feeling in his chest.

"Actually, I do," Sasuke answers. "I'm the president of the environmental group at school. I'm studying environmental biology. I'm going to save this damn plant one park at a time."

"Shit. You're fucking amazing."

Sasuke blushes and ducks his head and Naruto thinks he's really lucky to know such an amazing person.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

Naruto is 20 and Sasuke is 21.

Naruto moved away after his parents died and moved from foster home to foster home. He pushed away a lot of his memories because it hurt too much to remember everything he lost. He lives in an apartment by himself right now.

Naruto goes to the community college and Sasuke goes to the University in the town over.

The first kiss is the only kiss for a few weeks. They spend time getting to know each other again before anything more happens. It's a little rocky at first, because Naruto still isn't sure how to talk to Sasuke. He eventually realizes Sasuke is his friend, not some amazing superhero. Sasuke is 'undercover' when he is with Naruto and Naruto decides to treat him as such. Sasuke doesn't like being treated special just because he is doing something good. He wants to be treated special because Naruto thinks he's special despite all the environmental work he does.

Naruto ends up going to a lot of rallies with Sasuke and he always manages to end up speechless and embarrassing himself when Sasuke is on stage encouraging people.


End file.
